social media: i'm in love!
by lemousse
Summary: (Sulay Oneshoot Collection) CH 2 Line Edition: Ini semua gara-gara Yixing yang tidak sengaja salah chat ke grup angkatan. "Belah tengah kesayangan, imut imut tapi tetep daddyable"/ "Kim Joonmyun b aja," [update sewaktu waktu]
1. 1: Youtube (Samyang Challenge)

**Social Media: I'm In Love!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter I:**

 **Youtube (Samyang Challenge)**

Disc: Fic punya saya, sedangkan karakter bukan.

Character(s): Suho, Lay, Kyungsoo

warning(s): BXB, Bahasa suka-suka, _Indonesia!verse XD_ , humor receh, plot gaje, fluff gagal, cheesy af~

* * *

.

.

 _Samyang Challenge!_

 _._

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu, setelah ia memberi komando pada Suho yang mengikutinya dari belakang untuk menutup pintu. Kekasihnya itu patuh, menuruti perintah Yixing tanpa babibu, sementara Yixing melanjutkan langkahnya menuju destinasi. Keningnya dibuat mengernyit saat pandangan matanya terjatuh pada teman kosnya, Kyungsoo, yang tengah duduk bersila di atas karpet dengan sebuah kamera _Canon Powershot G7x_ tersangga oleh _tripod_ di depannya. Ia bertaruh Kyungsoo pasti sedang asyik nge- _vlog._

Memang sudah bukan hal yang asing, bahkan menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari bagi Yixing dan teman-teman satu kos melihat bocah itu mondar mandir menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di depan _LCD display_ , bernyanyi atau berbicara a sampai z pada cameranya untuk menyenangkan _viewers channel-_ nya.

Yixing tahu Kyungsoo itu termasuk _youtubers_ terkenal di dunia maya, _subscibers_ -nya saja sudah hampir mencapai angka 1 juta. _Yeah_ , Yixing tahu akan hal itu. Ia juga _up to date, seriously_ —lagipula ia sendiri juga _punya channel youtube_ pribadi, walau ia akui ia memang tidak seaktif dan seterkenal Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo dikenal di dunia peryoutube-an dengan kepiawaiannya mengcover lagu, sedang Yixing lebih sering mengisi _channel youtube_ -nya dengan video-video dirinya mengcover _dance boygroup_ —atau yeah, _eumm..._ kadang-kadang juga _girlgroup._

Hanya kadang-kadang, kok. Sumpah.

 _Back to Kyungsoo_ — _well,_ walau channel youtube Kyungsoo penuh dengan video coveran lagu, tapi Yixing sering melihat Kyungsoo merekam apa saja yang ia suka—meng _-accept_ berbagai _challenge-challeng_ e yang diajukan oleh fansnya di kolom komentar, DIY ( _Do It Yourself_ ), segala tutorial ini-itu, bahkan tutorial _make up_ — _Yixing bersumpah ia akan menyembur Kyungsoo dengan air suci jika temannya itu sampai membuat tutorial hijab_ — hingga bermain _slime_ dan memencet-mencet _squishy_ yang biasa dilakukan anak-anak. Yixing hanya bisa bergidik ngeri mengamatinya.

Dan sekarang ia juga dibuat terheran-heran menyaksikan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah mangkuk dan sumpit di tangan, berbicara pada _camera-_ nya dengan nafas terengah-engah. "O _kay, guys—Huahhh_. _So samyang challenge is officially done_. Kalian bisa meninggalkan komentar di bawah dan kalau mau, jangan lupa pencet tombol _subscribe!_ Lusa aku bakalan upload cover lagu, _so stay tune_ ya." Dan setelah berpamitan dengan menebar _flying kiss_ (Yixing bergidik, lagi-lagi) pada camera-nya, barulah Yixing beranikan diri menghampiri temannya itu dengan menepuk bahunya, beringsut mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Merekam apa?"

Kyungsoo berbalik, mangkuk kosong yang semula ada di tangannya ia letakkan di _coffee table._ Sembari ia mengambil _camera_ -nya dari tripod, kemudian menekan-nekan tombol untuk menyimpan rekaman terakhirnya, Kyungsoo menjawab. Dari posisinya kini, Yixing bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kemerahan dan bibirnya yang bengkak.

"Aku habis — _huff,_ " ia menghembuskan nafas, khas orang kepedasan, " _Haaaah,_ bikin _Samyang Challenge._ "

Kerutan di dahi Yixing makin menjadi. "Samyang apa—"

" _Samyang Challenge_ , Yixing sayang," ulang Kyungsoo dengan nada sabar.

"Apa itu? Kok aku baru dengar," tanya si pria _chinese_ dengan nada kelewat penasaran, bahkan ia tak mempedulikan Suho yang sudah mendudukan diri di sampingnya, mencuri kesempatan untuk menyelipkan tangan ke pinggangnya dan menyanderkan kepalanya di bahu Yixing.

" _Samyang Challenge._ Aku di tantang oleh _viewers-_ ku untuk memakan mie pedas ini," Kyungsoo meraih bungkus samyang berwarna hitam yang sudah kosong dari lantai dan menggoyang-goyangkan di udara, "—dan harus menghabiskannya tanpa diijinkan minum sama sekali,"

"Memangnya pedas sekali ya mie-nya?"

"Pedas sekali, kampret memang! Kau harus mencobanya. Tapi ya, tergantung selera sih. Kalau kau suka pedas mungkin rasanya tidak akan seberapa," ujar Kyungsoo, menyeret tubuhnya untuk meraih gelas air putih yang dari meja dan menegaknya banyak-banyak.

Yixing menyanderkan tubuhnya ke Suho yang hanya menghela nafas panjang, sementara pandangannya masih tertuju penuh pada Kyungsoo. Alisnya berkerut-kerut saat ia bertanya, "Kok kau mau-mau saja sih ditantang makan pedes-pedes begitu? Kau tidak takut mencret?"

"Habisnya para _viewers_ banyak yang menyuruhku melakukannya, kau tahu kan aku harus menyenangkan mereka? Kau harus mencobanya, serius deh." Kyungsoo mengulas senyum lebar, namun segera digantikan oleh kernyitan yang menghias dahi dan tangan yang melingkar ke perut, "Bicara soal mencret, kayaknya aku harus ke kamar mandi dulu deh. Bentar ya, Xing." kemudian bocah itu berlari secepat kilat begitu saja menuju kamar mandi.

Yixing menekuk wajah, menggurat raut jijik menatap kepergian Kyungsoo. Namun sedetik berikutnya ekspresi itu luntur seketika, justru terganti oleh rasa penasaran yang kentara. "Aku jadi pingin coba deh,"

Suho yang sejak tadi beristirahat dengan nyaman di bahu Yixing menanggapi dengan gumaman rendah, "Coba apa?"

" _Samyang Challenge_ ,"

"Samyang apa—"

" _Samyang Challenge_ , Suho sayang," ulang Yixing dengan nada sabar, merasa dejavu dengan percakapannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu menoleh pada sang kekasih yang masih menempel di bahunya. " _Babe,_ mau menamaniku beli samyang di supermarket kan?"

Suho menegakan tubuh, mengerjapkan mata. "Kau mau ikut-ikutan Kyungsoo? Mau nge- _vlog_ lagi?"

"Yeah. Lagipula _channel youtube-_ ku sudah jamuran saking lamanya tidak tersentuh. Aku pingin bikin video baru," Yixing mengukir cengiran lebar, terlihat sangat antusias. "Suho mau ya, bantuin aku bikin _Samyang Challenge?"_

Mana bisa ia menolak kalau Yixing sudah mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang bulat, berkilauan, lengkap dengan bibir dikucir seperti itu?

Bukannya lemah tak berdaya, Suho _hanya_ malas menolak.

Maka dengan sebuah helaan nafas, Suho pun menyanggupi.

"Iya, iya. Aku bantuin,"

* * *

Sorenya, Yixing dan Suho berakhir pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli satu _pack_ samyang yang isinya lima buah. Detik begitu mereka melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tamu, pemandangan Kyungsoo yang sedang khidmat membaca buku ditemani oleh cangkir kopi favoritnya, menjadi penyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Widih, beli samyang? Mau bikin _Samyang Challenge_ juga nih?" goda Kyungsoo dari tempat duduknya di sofa.

Yixing yang menenteng plastik berisi samyang di kedua tangan mengangguk-angguk semangat, sementara Suho di sisinya hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Yup! Aku mau buat _samyang challenge._ Tapi coba-coba aja sih, aku penasaran juga sama pedesnya," ia menolehkan kepala pada Suho, tersenyum lembut. " _Babe,_ tolong ambilkan _camera-_ nya di kamarku ya,"

"Oke," Suho meninggalkan mereka berdua, berjalan ke kamar Yixing yang letaknya tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar Kyungsoo di bagian utara.

Kyungsoo yang menyangga kepala dengan tangannya di sandaran kursi turut tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara, berseru, " _Good luck_ _Samyang Challenge-_ nya ya Xing!"

Yixing membalas semangat Kyungsoo dengan ikut meninju udara, lalu berjalan ke dapur, berniat untuk merebus samyangnya. Ia meletakan kantung plastiknya di dekat kompor, lalu berganti membuka _cabinet_ untuk mengambil panci _stainless steel_ dan sebuah garpu. Panci ia beri air secukupnya, lalu diletakannya di atas kompor, saat itulah akhirnya Suho datang dengan membawa _camera,_ lengkap dengan _tripod-_ nya. Sementara Yixing menyiapkan segala peralatan untuk memasak samyangnya, Suho memilih mendudukan diri di atas _counter_ dengan camera Yixing di pangkuan.

"Apa sih faedahnya _Samyang Challenge?_ " tanya Suho skeptis.

"Buat seru-seruan saja," ujar Yixing dengan kepala masih tertunduk, satu tangannya berusaha menarik mienya keluar dari bungkusan. "Terus aku juga penasaran sepedes apa sih rasanya sampai bikin bibir Kyungsoo bengkak kemerahan gitu, pasti pedes banget deh."

Suho menoleh. Ia mengamati Yixing dalam diam, sampai akhirnya seulas seringai tercetak di bibirnya. Dengan suaranya yang sengaja dibuat berat, ia berkata,

"Aku bisa lho bikin bibir kamu bengkak dan kemerahan seperti itu tanpa perlu makan samyang,"

Yixing mendongakan kepala, sudah akan meneriaki Suho untuk tidak bercanda. Tapi tatapan sungguh-sungguh yang dilayangkan Suho padanya membuat bibirnya terkatup, dan perlahan semburat merah muda menghias permukaan pipi tanpa bisa dicegah.

* * *

Kyungsoo baru saja hendak masuk ke dapur untuk meletakan cangkir yang sudah kosong, dibuat berjingit dengan kemunculan Yixing dan Suho yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ambang pintu dapur. Wajah kedua pria itu sama-sama merah, nafas terengah. Begitu juga dengan bibir mereka yang ikut merah dan bengkak.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Udah _Samyang Challenge_ -nya? Cepet banget," komentarnya, "Suho hyung juga ikut _samyang challenge?_ Pedes banget ya samyangnya sampai bibirnya pada bengkak gitu?" Kyungsoo bertanya, polos tak kentara.

Yixing yang wajahnya masih memerah delima tak membalas apapun, ia melewati Kyungsoo dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu.

Kyungsoo menatap bingung, ' _Kenapa sih dia? Ah, sudahlah, toh Yixing memang suka absurd_ '. Bola matanya yang bulat lantas bergeser ke Suho, yang wajahnya masih sama merahnya dengan pacarnya.

"Gimana _hyung_ rasanya? Enak?"

Suho beralih menatapnya, berkedip.

Kyungsoo balas berkedip.

"Enak kok," kata Suho setelah hening menyelimuti, "Enak. Enak banget. Jadi pingin tambah lagi."

Suho mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui perkataannya sendiri, sebelum kemudian beranjak ke kamar Yixing, mengikuti sang empunya yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam.

Kyungsoo masih mengedipkan-ngedipkan mata, bingung dengan tingkah pasangan itu. Ia berdecak gemas, bola matanya ikut berputar malas. _'Memang ya, saling melengkapi. Sama-sama absurd. Dasar pasangan aneh'_

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tadi sempat tertunda, berjalan santai ke arah washtafel yang letaknya di dekat kompor untuk membasuh cangkirnya. Alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi, menyadari bungkus samyang yang terbuka dan air di dalam kompor yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

"Lah ini samyangnya belum jadi di masak, terus...mereka..?" Kyungsoo menggumam, terdiam cukup lama. Sebuah realisasi perlahan datang ke kepalanya, membuatnya bergidik geli. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan terkutuk yang singgah di kepala.

"Mungkin mereka main _Bon Cabe Challenge_. Iya, pasti. _Positif thinking Kyungsoo. Positif thinking!_ "

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

Yaaaak, chap 1 end dengan absurdnya. Sumpah ini hasil gabut 100 persen. Bukannya update The Alpha's Mate malah bikin ff baru kan kampret yaak wahaha.

Ide fic ini terinspirasi dari **kumpulan cerpen karya kak Roy Saputra dkk, judulnya Digitalove** , yang juga setiap kisahnya berhubungan sama social media, tapi ofc aku bikin versiku sendiri, setiap oneshoot sulay disini bakal berhubungan sama SOSMED kayak facebook, twitter, WA, line, path, ask. fm, tumblr, bahkan bisa yutup lagi XD macem2 sih hoho. Sesuai imajinasi munculnya gimana :"D Rencananya aku mau updet seminggu sekali, tapi bisa aja updetnya seenak jidat :""" maaf, aku orangnya bisa moodyan sih :((

Kalau suka, bolehkah aq diberi **review** kakak-kakak? Maaf ya berantakan ficnya, aku masih belajar ^^

Terima kasih sudah bersedia singgah dan membaca sampai akhir. Oh walau telat, selamat tahun baruuuu. Semoga 2017 ini menjadi tahun yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

 **XOXO**


	2. 2: Line (Salah Chat)

"Lebih nikmat menghabiskan mie-nya dulu, baru kuahnya lah!"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau baru akan merasakan kenikmatan kalau kau menyeruput habis kuahnya, lalu memakan mie-nya!"

"Bukannya rasanya tetap sama saja?" Pemuda dengan rambut poni ikal itu meletakan buku tebal berjudul "Mekanika Teknik Dasar" yang tadi sedang khidmat dibacanya di atas meja kantin dengan suara ' _tuk_ ' pelan, helaan nafas turut mengiringi. Ia menyerah akan misinya menyelesaikan satu bab pengantar, kalau nyatanya dua orang yang duduk bersebarangan dengannya ini masih sama-sama kekeuh mempertahankan argumen.

Kedua orang itu berdebat mengenai bagaimana seharusnya mie rebus itu disantap agar rasanya terasa lebih nikmat, antara kuah dulu atau mie-nya terlebih dahulu. Perdebatan yang konyol untuk dibahas tingkat mahasiswa semester tiga seperti mereka. Perdebatan yang sebenarnya tiada ujung, seperti halnya memperdebatkan manakah yang duluan, ayam atau telur.

"Tentu saja beda! Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan kenikmatan sejati makan mie rebus kalau tidak tahu teknik yang benar, tahu!" sanggah Baekhyun, si pria yang mengambil prinsip " _kuah dulu baru mie-nya_ ". Sejalan dengan itu, ia meniup kuah mie-nya yang masih mengepul, yang baru saja ia jumput dengan sendok di tangan kanan.

"Ho'oh," satu-satunya makhluk hawa yang ada disana, Irene, mengamini ucapan Baekhyun. Gadis dengan sorot mata tajam itu menyangga dagu, sementara tangannya yang lain memainkan ujung rambutnya yang dicat kecokelatan. "Meskipun kedengarannya sepele, sebenarnya makan mie-rebus pun ada seninya lho,"

"Aku baru tahu betapa susahnya makan mie rebus," Lagi-lagi Yixing memilih menanggapi dengan nafas yang dihela panjang. Ia seharusnya tak perlu heran lagi jika teman-temannya itu selalu mendebatkan hal-hal absurd, ia sudah mengenal dan dekat dengan keduanya semenjak mereka satu kelompok saat osmaru, lagipula. Yixing mengangkat bahu, menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih sedotan dan menyedot sedikit jus mangga yang telah dipesannya dari salah satu outlet minuman di pojok _food court_ Fakultas Teknik. " _By the way_ —"

Belum sempat Yixing menandaskan kalimat, suasana kantin yang ramai tiba-tiba menjadi bertambah bising. Pekikan dan bisik-bisik memenuhi ruang dengar, bercampur jadi satu di udara.

"Hei hei, lihat ada Joonmyun- _sunbae_!"

"Kyaaaa gantengnyaaa!"

"Dia keren sekali, serius!"

" _Oppa oppa,_ duduk sini saja dong!"

Hampir semua kepala disana menoleh ke titik yang sama, pintu kantin. Tak terkecuali Yixing dan kedua temannya yang sebenarnya tengah menikmati menu makan siang mereka. Seorang lelaki dengan paras sedang dan rambut _peach-_ nya melangkah santai menuju ke salah satu etalase makanan yang berjajar di kantin. Langkahnya santai, sorot matanya ramah, dan ia tak segan mengumbar senyum pada mereka yang menyapa. Ia seolah benar-benar polos dan tak menyadari kalau kericuhan yang terjadi di kantin itu justru disebabkan oleh kedatangannya sendiri.

Pria tampan itu seketika mengubah kantin bak fan-meeting, dimana pria bernama Joonmyun tadi adalah si artis, dan mereka yang duduk di bangku plastik kantin adalah para penggemar yang berjubel ingin melihat dan mendapatkan tanda tangannya.

Yixing tak habis pikir. Kehadiran seseorang bahkan bisa membawa dampak sebegitu dahsatnya. Setiap gerakan yang dibuat lelaki itu sepertinya punya pesona kuatnya sendiri. Bahkan Joonmyun yang tengah menyisir poni ke belakang pun berhasil mengundang pekikan lebih keras dari gerombolan gadis dari meja di samping Yixing.

"Astaga, kalau begini terus kupingku bisa tuli," erang Baekhyun, kini ikut menanggalkan kegiatannya makan mie-rebus, "Dasar gadis-gadis ini, lihat yang bening-bening sedikit saja, sudah langsung kehilangan akal sehat,"

"Tapi Kim Joonmyun itu memang ganteng banget deh," Irene mendesahkan nafas panjang. Kedua pipinya ia tangkup dengan telapak tangan, bagai orang tengah kasmaran sungguhan.

"Kim Joonmyun emang ganteng, tapi bukan berarti dia yang paling ganteng, oke? Masih banyak yang lebih ganteng padahal," tanggap Baekhyun, kini mengangkat sendoknya lagi untuk menyeruput kuah mie-nya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ah, Baek. Kau itu memang tak pernah sependapat denganku," Irene mencibir, "Kim Joonmyun itu emang ganteng banget kok. Ramah, senyumnya _perfect_ , otaknya encer, _gentlemen._ Pokoknya idaman mertua lah," Gadis itu menoleh pada pria di hadapannya, menggoyangkan alisnya "Ya nggak, Xing?"

"Aku setuju dengan Baekhyun kok," ujar Yixing dengan kalemnya, tak menghiraukan Irene yang protes di sampingnya, masih kekeuh kalau Kim Joonmyun itu memang yang terbaik.

Yixing memilih mengambil diktat yang tadi sempat terbaikan di meja dan membuka-bukanya. Kemudian dengan nada mantap ia mendeklarasikan,

"Kim Joonmyun b aja,"

Seiring berkata begitu Yixing menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara deretan kalimat yang tercetak di atas kertas, sengaja menghindari sorot penuh cela Baekhyun dari seberang sana.

* * *

 **Social Media: I'm In Love!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter II:**

 **Line**

 **(Salah Chat)**

Disc: Fic punya saya, sedangkan karakter bukan.

Character(s): Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Irene, etc

warning(s): BXB, Bahasa suka-suka, humor receh, plot gaje, fluff gagal, cheesy af~

.

.

"Ganteng banget ya Tuhan,"

Yixing menggumam diantara temaramnya kamar bercat lavender yang melingkupinya. Tirai berwarna putih menutup sebagian besar jendela, _dream catcher_ yang sengaja ditempelkan di atas pintu melambai-lambai dalam keheningan.

Kedua bola mata Yixing terpaku pada layar ponsel pintar di genggaman, menampilkan laman profil instagram seorang user atas nama _**joonmyunkim91**_ , yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah lelaki yang sama yang tadi melenggang di kantin.

Ya.

Lelaki yang tadi di sebutnya sebagai "b aja".

Matanya tak berkedip, sesekali netranya membulat kala mengamati, men- _scroll_ dan men- _zoom_ ratusan foto pemuda pemilik senyum teduh itu dengan _feeds monochrome_ yang tertata rapi nan elok. Jarinya gatal ingin menekan _love_ puluhan kali pada setiap foto dengan pose sempurna pemuda itu—tapi ia urungkan. Toh sebuah _love_ di instagram tak kemudian membuat rasa cintanya tersampaikan begitu saja kepada si objek di dalam foto.

Jika Irene melihat kelakuannya saat ini, ia bersumpah gadis itu pasti sudah menyemburnya dengan mie rebus Baekhyun tadi siang.

Munafik, memang.

Yixing akui, ia sekedar gengsi. Nyatanya ia juga salah satu dari sekian ekor fans Kim Joonmyun, si pangeran idola satu fakultas.

Yixing memang tak ingin orang lain tahu mengenai fakta itu, fakta bahwa pesona Joonmyun, teman seangkatannya itu juga tak lepas ikut menjerat dirinya.

Ia merasa harga dirinya akan jatuh sampai ke jurang yang paling dasar kalau seleranya itu " _mainstream_ "—tak beda dengan anak-anak yang lain.

Selama ini orang-orang banyak yang berasumsi dan bergosip jika Yixing menyukai Shim—si pria tambun yang merupakan kiper tim futsal sebelah, setelah Yixing bilang seleranya itu bukan anak teknik dan jauh jauh dari selera pasar.

Padahal sebenarnya Shim itu kebetulan adalah tetangganya, makanya mereka sering kali kepergok dekat. Tapi Yixing tak ambil pusing. Ia biarkan orang-orang itu berasumsi sesuka mereka, asal rasa sukanya pada si pangeran kampus tetap tak ketahuan.

Yang tahu soal perasaan terpedamnya pada Kim Joonmyun hanyalah satu orang, Byun Baekhyun seorang. Meskipun bibir pemuda itu licin, pemburu sekaligus penyebar gosip kesana kemari-mungkin sudah nalurinya sebagai jurnalis majalah fakultas-tapi begitu dipercayakan sebuah rahasia dari orang terdekat, Baekhyun akan mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Yixing percaya pada pria itu, jadi apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan Kim Joonmyun biasanya akan Yixing adukan pada lelaki mungil itu. Joonmyun ini, Joonmyun itu. Joonmyun begini, Joonmyun begitu. Bahkan cara Joonmyun bernafas saja bisa saja jadi bahan fangir—maaf, _fanboying_ Yixing. Mungkin Yixing adalah kombinasi fans-fans Kim Joonmyun yang dicampur jadi satu.

Yixing awalnya sempat tak enak hati menjadikan Baekhyun tempat "nyampah"-nya mengenai si pemuda _angelic,_ tapi Baekhyun bilang ia tidak keberatan, dan sebagai gantinya ia juga menjadi tempat Baekhyun curhat dan keluh kesah mengenai Daehyun, si kakak tingkat, sekaligus ketua himpunan teknik industri yang saat ini dekat dengannya.

Membahas apapun mengenai objek afeksi biasanya mendominasi ruang obrolan, Baekhyun dan Yixing merasa berbagi nasib yang sama. Naksir dengan sosok yang diidolakan banyak orang, otomatis saingan pun berjejer mengantri. Mereka hanya seonggok butiran debu diantara puluhan ribu _followers_ instagram Kim Joonmyun atau Daehyun.

 _ **Ting!**_

Bunyi notifikasi line berdenting diantara kesunyian kamar, nama Byun Baekhyun seketika muncul di tab kecil _display_ ponselnya.

.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** _hati-hati ngestalk-nya jangan sampe kepencet love_

 _._

Begitu kalimat yang tertera disana. Pemuda dengan lesung pipit tunggal itu menggeser ibu jari dan menyentuh ' _open_ ', otomatis ruang obrolan antara Yixing dan si lelaki bereyeliner itu langsung terbuka. Yixing dengan gerak jemarinya yang lincah mengetikan balasan,

 **Zhang Yixing** : _kok kau tahu saja aku sedang ngestalk? :(_

 **Zhang Yixing:** _eh, maksudku observasi_

 **Byun Baekhyun** : _tiap hari kamu kan juga begitu -_-_

Yixing baru akan memilih-milih _sticker_ mana yang hendak dikirim pada Baekhyun, ketika sebuah _notification_ dari instagram menghentikannya. " _**joonmyun91** menambahkan ke ceritanya untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa saat_ "

Yixing menggigit bibir, seketika dipenuhi oleh euphoria, membuncah memenuhi dadanya.

 _Joonmyun bikin story baru setelah sekian lama!_

Ia tahu—tentu saja dari hasil stalking—tidak, _observasinya_ —kalau Joonmyun ini walau cukup rutin memposting foto, ia jarang sekali membuat _story_ di akun ig-nya.

Ia menutup obrolannya dengan Baekhyun, membiarkannya berakhir dengan kata read di seberang. Ia ingin melihat apa isi story Joonmyun lebih dulu, yeah walau ia tahu sih si pengguna bisa melihat siapa-siapa saja yang melihat _story_ mereka, begitu pula dengan Joonmyun. Tapi masih dalam hitungan wajar kan, jika Yixing melihat _story_ teman satu angkatannya sendiri? _Ya, kan?_

Berbekal dengan keyakinan itu, Yixing menyentuh notifikasi yang muncul pada tab mungil yang muncul di _display,_ membawanya langsung pada story Joonmyun yang hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik.

Disana tampak Joonmyun tengah menghadap kamera depan, dengan latar belakang ruangan semacam barbershop, atau hair salon kenamakan. Lelaki itu berselfie, lengkap dengan caption melintang bertuliskan " _rambut baru ;))_ ".

Yixing menjereng mata, memperhatikan detail rambut lelaki itu yang dulunya berwarna _peach_ , kini telah diubah menjadi warna hitam. Yang dulunya bergaya mohawk menampilkan dahinya yang mulus, kini dilemaskan menjadi model belah tengah, dengan ujung yang dibuat curly.

 _Joonmyun tambah ganteng._

 _Imut sekaligus._

Begitu yang langsung terlintas di pikiran kala itu. Membayangkan betapa lelaki itu seolah tak pernah henti membuatnya terpesona, bahkan hanya dengan gaya rambut yang berubah. Terlebih _selfie_ pemuda itu yang tak pernah absen dari kata _perfect_ jika dilihat dari setiap sisinya. Hanya beberapa detik Yixing diberi kesempatan untuk memandang wajah _flawless_ Joonmyun, tapi cukup untuk membuat pipinya memanas dan endhorphine-nya terpompa cepat.

Ia menendang udara, dan memekik, yang buru-buru di redamnya dengan mengambil boneka unicorn di sisi tempat tidur dengan menggigit tanduk mungilnya. _Ah Joonmyun—_

 _Story_ Joonmyun secepat kilat menghilang, kemudian tiba-tiba layarnya yang tadi menghitam berpendar, menampilkan _chat bar_ line dari Baekhyun, yang berujar—

.

" _Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi nih, sampai kau dengan tega hanya ngeread chatku_ "

Tutup / Lihat

.

Yixing masih dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, menjepit boneka unicorn itu ke lengan kiri, kemudian mengenakan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk mengetik jawaban pada Baekhyun lewat kolom yang tersedia di chat bar. Begitu selesai, ia lantas bergerak, hendak menekan ikon pesawat kertas untuk mengirim pesan yang tadi ditulisnya.

Tapi tab kecil itu tiba-tiba bergeser ke chat grup angkatan yang baru masuk, diiringi denting khas line. Belum sempat Yixing mengerem, ibu jarinya keburu menekan ikon kirim.

 _Pengiriman selesai._

Jantung Yixing seolah berhenti bertalu. Tubuhnya mengkaku.

Sebentar.

Ia tidak mungkin salah mengirimkan pesan itu ke grup angkatan kan?

Ya... _kan_?

Kalau iya,

.

 **...Mati saja.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Sungguh dia pingin mati saja deh.

Iya, _yakin._

Sederet kalimat, yang terdiri dari beberapa klausa, frasa, dan kata, yang terpampang di grup angkatan teknik industri angkatan 2016.

Secara nyata dan jelas, capslock, kalau boleh diingatkan. Kalau alphabet besar-besar itu hidup, pasti dia tengah menertawakan Yixing keras-keras disana.

 _Lemas._

Yixing, lemas selemas-lemasnya.

.

 _ **Zhang Yixing**_

BAEEKIEEEE UDAH LIHAT RAMBUT BARUNYA JUNMYEON DI INSTASTORY BELUM? KRIWIL-KRIWIL, BELAH TENGAH KESAYANGAN. IMUT IMUT TAPI TETEP DADDYABLE. MAU DONG JADI SUGARBABYNYA AAARGHH ;_;

 _read by 11  
_

.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Xing? Kok disini?

 **LuHannie** : NGAKAK, TULUNG.

 **Sehun Oh** : icikiwirrr uyeeehhhh yixinggggg.

 **JongBae Chen** : Astaga yixing, nggak nyangka. Muka lempeng tapi kinky juga ya ;)))) NGAKAK ONLEN

 **Yeollie Park:** NGAKAK ONLEN (2)

 **Wu Yifan** : mau ketawa, tapi kok ya kasihan. TAPI NGAKAK ONLEN UGHA AH (69)

 **Irene:** LAH YIXING TERNYATA SUKA JOONMYUN JUGA?

 **kim joonmyun:** eum...?

.

 _*Zhang Yixing telah meninggalkan obrolan*_

 _._

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

 _ **kim joonmyun** mengundang Anda bergabung ke grup "Industri 2016"_

 _._

Notifikasi itu muncul beberapa menit kemudian.

Tapi Yixing sama sekali tak mengacuhkannya. Ia hanya bisa berkahir memandangi ponselnya dengan tubuh bergelung di bawah selimut. Membungkus seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali bagian muka yang memucat, sedari tadi tak henti memandang ponsel yang ia letakan beberapa meter dari hadapannya, sengaja ia beri jarak agak jauh.

Itu pun kalau dia masih punya muka.

Jangankan muka, jari saja sampai tak tega dan punya cukup malu untuk menekan tombol join.

Ia tak sanggup.

Rasa malunya seakan sudah terhempas, entah kemana.

Wajahnya seolah sudah terbakar saking merahnya rona itu memberkas.

Ia saat ini sangat bernafsu ingin mengganti wajah, pergi ke dokter lalu operasi plastik hingga tak ada lagi yang akan mengenalinya. Oke oke, mungkin ia bisa melakukannya saat ini juga—tapi tidak, tidak.

Operasi plastik kan mahal. Uang tabungannya tak akan cukup untuk dipakai mengkonstruksi wajah. Terlebih, ia bisa ditendang dari rumah dan dicoret dari kartu keluarga kalau sampai berani mengobrak-abrik wajah alami hasil mahakarya Baba dan Mama.

Yixing tak mau jadi anak durhaka dan masuk neraka.

Okay atau atau _emmm..._ Ia bisa saja terus bergelung di bawah selimut ini dan tak akan keluar kamar seumur hidup.

Ya! Tidak usah kuliah selamanya saja, sehingga ia tak akan ketemu teman-temannya atau Junmyeon sekalipun.

Iya _... tidak._

Itu juga akan membuatnya ditendang dari rumah dan tetap dicoret dari kartu keluarga sih.

 _Lalu apaaaa?_

Besok hari Senin dan Yixing mau tak mau harus kuliah. Inginnya mengambil bolos. Tapi kelompoknya besok ada presentasi di depan kelas waktu matkul Prof Yunho. Ia tidak setega itu membebankan bagian presentasinya kepada anggota kelompoknya yang lain, terlebih karena masalah konyol macam ini.

Yixing membenamkan wajahnya makin dalam ke dalam selimut tebal yang membungkusnya, membuatnya hampir tampak seperti kepompong, bergelung kesana kemari di atas kasur _king size-_ nya.

Dari balik fabrik tebal itu Yixing mengerang keras, yang kemudian berkahir menjadi sesenggukan. Awalnya lirih kemudian memgeras seiring detik berlalu.

Yixing tak tahu lagi ia harus menyalahkan siapa.

Dirinya, _instastory_ , rambut baru Joonmyun, Baekhyun atau line.

.

 _'Kriwil-kriwil, belah tengah kesayangan. Imut imut tapi tetap daddya_ — **DIAAAAAAAM** '

.

 _Well, fuck._

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Baru pertama kali ini Yixing mensyukuri akan fakta Joonmyun tak sekelas dengannya.

Dulu dia sempat membenci kenyataan pahit itu, tapi untuk kali ini ia justru sangat sangatlah berterima kasih.

Tak lantas itu langsung membuat segalanya jadi mudah.

Teman-teman sekelasnya tak henti-hentinya menggodanya, bahkan detik ketika Yixing melangkah masuk ke kelas. Sekelas ramai seketika, sorak sorai menyahuti, diiringi oleh siulan yang seolah tiada henti.

Yixing benar-benar menyesal masuk hari ini.

Bukan hanya teman sekelasnya saja, teman kelas lain yang masih satu angkatan dengannya juga tak kalah menggodanya, tersenyum iseng dan terkikik-kikik ketika mereka berpapasan dengannya.

Ia yakin wajahnya sudah tak berbentuk saking merahnya rona itu menyergap.

Tapi untunglah dari sekian yang berpapasan dengannya, ia tak menemukan keberadaan Joonmyun dalam jarak pandangnya. Yixing setidaknya bisa menghela nafas lega. Ia sekarang hanya bisa menunduk, menempel rapat pada Baekhyun atau Irene.

Baekhyun memang tak memggodanya secara terang-terangan, namun Yixing bisa menangkap dari sorot matanya kalau Baekhyun ingin sekali ngakak keras-keras, tapi ditahannya mati-matian. Yixing tak bisa menyalahkannya sih. Situasinya memang konyol. Yixing sendiri juga ingin tertawa, tapi sedari kemarin yang ia keluarkan hanya tawa perih dan tangis nestapa yang menyayat hati.

Sedangkan Irene masih saja memborbardir-nya dengan pertanyaan ini itu, mengenai _'sejak kapan kau menyukai Joonmyun, Xing_?' _, 'Kenapa tak bilang padaku_?', lalu _'Tapi Joonmyun memang daddyable kok, Xing'_.

Kalimat terakhirnya itu membuat Yixing ingin sekali mengubur diri hidup-hidup. _Irene sama sekali tak membantu!_

Ledekan dan godaan dari teman-temannya itu berjalan hingga seminggu, utuh. Bahkan sampai hari ini, mereka terkadang masih saja mengungkit-ungkitnya, mencari celah dimana mereka bisa menyisipkan ledekan dan sindiran atas chat salah Yixing. Seolah mereka tak ingin Yixing hidup dengan tenang saja.

Tega sekali, memang.

Entah untung atau buntung juga, Yixing juga belum berpapasan dengan Joonmyun sama sekali, entah kemana perginya lelaki itu. Mungkin saking jijiknya, pria itu langsung cabut dari fakultas, dan bahkan pindah kampus?

Terkadang itu membuat Yixing sedih sendiri. Bagaimana pun kehadiran Joonmyun, bahkan hanya dengan mengagumi dari jauh seolah sudah menjadi pasokan energi dan vitamin mata sendiri untuk Yixing.

Tapi di sisi lain, ia tak tahu ia harus bersikap bagaimana jika kemudian laki-laki itu bersitatap dengannya atau mengajaknya bicara. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat badan gemetar. Tidak tidak tidak. Ia nyerah deh.

Bahkan sampai saat ini, Yixing belum mengacc undangan Joonmyun untuk kembali bergabung ke grup angkatan. Ia masih malu. Sementara segala informasi akademik dan non akademik yang di share di grup diberikan oleh Baekhyun secara rutin lewat personal chat, sehingga ia tak ketinggalan kabar atau apapun.

"Mau kemana Xing?"

Yixing mengalihkan konsentrasinya dari kegiatannya mengikat tali sneaker putihnya menjadi simpul rapi. Menoleh pada sang Ibu yang menyandar pada kusen pintu, menatap sang putra satu-satunya dengan sorot ingin tahu.

Yixing tersenyum, setelah memastikan talinya terikat kencang, pemuda imigran itu bangkit dan membenahi letak backpack yang menyampir ke kedua bahu. "Aku mau ke festival musik univ, Ma. Boleh ya?"

Sang Nyonya Zhang menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja boleh," ia menerima kecupan yang diberikan oleh anak lelakinya itu di pipinya, kemudian memewejang sebelum kakinya sempat beranjak keluar pagar, "Kalau pulang malam, jangan lupa kabari Mama atau Babamu ya."

"Oke Ma," Yixing mendekat ke arah sepeda yang terpakir di garasi. Kakinya berayun, memposisikan diri di atas sedel, dan bersiap memancal pedal. Ia melambai, berseru diiringi oleh secercah senyum hangat, "Yixing pergi dulu ya!"

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Alasan Yixing datang ke festival ini sebenarnya dilatarbelakangi oleh paksaan Baekhyun untuk membeli tiket. Berhubung Baekhyun panitia, dan setiap panitia harus bisa menjual setidaknya satu tiket pada orang luar, dan Yixing akhirnya jadi korban palak Baekhyun.

Tapi dia senang-senang saja sih, kebetulan hari libur begini Yixing punya waktu senggang, yang biasanya dia habiskan untuk _nge-stalk_ Joonmyun. Setelah membereskan dan membantu pekerjaan rumah akhirnya Yixing berangkat, dan disinilah ia. Ikut menonton penampilan musisi jazz lokal yang bermain dengan begitu apiknya, turut bersorak diantara kerumunan kala menyaksikan bintang tamu lain, menyanyi dengan lagu andalan masing-masing dari berbagai genre musik yang ada. Benar-benar pengalaman yang menyenangkan!

Tak kalah juga berbagai jajanan, makanan dan minuman aneka jenis yang mengunggah selera, bisa ditemukan di stand-stand di bagian utara panggung utama. Yixing akhirnya melihat keberadaan Baekhyun disana, menjadi penjual di stand sosis bakar. Yixing tahu Baekhyun adalah jajaran salah satu sie danus.

Mereka sempat memgobrol sedikit tadi, sayang Baekhyun tak bisa lama-lama karena harus melayani pelanggan yang kelaparan dan beberapa diantaranya mulai tak sabaran. Maka Yixing melanjutkan perjalanan seorang diri, menyusuri segala area festival, mengamati dekorasi yang di tata sebegitu kreatif dan manis, menyenangkan untuk dipandang mata.

Sampai akhirnya langkah kakinya terhenti, mengakaku di dekat photobooth. Matanya langsung terfiksasi pada si pria dengan kaos warna putih dan jaket denim sebagai pemanis. Begitu cocok dan sempurna melekat di tubuh Joonmyun. Ia juga mengenakan sebuah pin di bagian dada kirinya, sama dengan yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun. Joonmyun berdiri dengan rambut barunya, surai warna hitam pekat dengan belah tengahnya yang _curly_. Persis seperti apa yang dilihat Yixing di _instastory_ miliknya.

Sebuah kamera DSLR tergantung sempurna di leher, sibuk menekan _shutter_ kamera untuk memotret sekumpulan gadis di depan _photobooth_ yang tengah berpose bak model. Sesekali pria itu akan menunduk, kemudian sudut bibirnya akan tertarik semenawan itu kala melihat hasil jepretannya sendiri.

Yixing dilema antara tetap ingin mengagumi sosok itu lama-lama di tempatnya, atau beranjak segera dari sana untuk menghindari Joonmyun sebelum pria itu sempat menangkap keberadaannya. Terlebih menangkap ia yang nyatanya terpaku disini, tak henti menatap ke arah pria itu, tanpa berkedip. Yixing sudah cukup kehilangan malu di depan Joonmyun.

Jadi ia paksa kakinya berotasi, membalik badan dan pergi dari sana semampu kakinya melangkah.

Ia harus ke tempat Baekhyun.

Yixing tak yakin ia dan sisa kewarasannya bisa menghadapi Joonmyun seorang diri.

.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

"Hei, aku mau ngecek ke _stand_ -nya Jihyo dulu. Aku nitip jualan ya, Xing?"

"Hah?" Yixing terperangah, berkedip. "Kau menitipkan jualanmu padaku?"

"Iya, kau disini saja " Baekhyun menjelaskan, seraya memasukan handphone-nya ke dalam saku celana jeansnya di bagian belakang, "Tidak apa-apa kan, cuman sebentar kok,"

"Tapi Baek. Nanti kalau ada yang beli bagaimana?" Yixing merengek.

Baekhyun memutar mata, menepuk dahi sahabatnya dengan penjepit, "Kalau ada pelanggan ya dilayani!"

Yixing mengaduh, tapi tetap berusaha memohon, "Baek aku tidak bisa buat sosisnya—"

"Gampang, tinggal dibakar sambil dibumbui. Selesai,"

Yixing masih maju tak gentar membujuk Baekhyun. "Tapi Baek-"

"Hush, aku hanya pergi sebentar. 5 menit deh. Lagipula daritadi sepi kok, tidak ada yang beli. Santai saja,"

Memang setelah diserbu di jam makan siang tadi, stand ini sudah tak seramai itu. Hanya satu atau dua biji yang memasan sosis bakar. Yixing yang sedari tadi menemani Baekhyun turut membantu melayani pelanggan dan membungkus pesanan, sementara si pemuda mungil itu yang bertanggung jawab memanggang sosis pesanan.

"Tapi Baek—"

"Aku tidak menerima penjelasan apapun. Sudah ya~"

"Baekieeeee—"

Erangan Yixing itu diabaikan. Baekhyun tetap melenggang cantik meninggalkan Yixing yang hanya bisa merutuk di dalam stand.

Pemuda china itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengerling pada tungku pemanggang, kemudian pada persediaan sosis beku yang bertumpuk di dalam lemari es. Ia baru berencana menghitung jumlah sosis yang tersisa, saat ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Beli sosisnya satu ya,"

"Oke, sosisnya—JOONMYUN?" Yixing membulatkan mata begitu ia berbalik badan, tak sadar ia baru saja berteriak.

Joonmyun terkekeh kecil, melambai dengan satu tangannya yang tak menyangga kamera. "Halo, Yixing,"

Yixing menegak ludah. Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Joonmyun setelah sekian lama mereka jarang berbicara. Ia ikut terkekeh, berharap bisa menghilangkan suasana kaku yang melingkupi. Yixing lalu berdehem,

"Oh ya, h-halo," Yixing terbata, memaksa sebuah senyum. "M-maaf, aku kaget. Maksudku... emm, kau mau sosisnya rasa apa?"

Joonmyun mengetuk dagu dengan jarinya. Ia mengamati X-banner yang memuat daftar menu selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya membuat keputusan. "Aku pedas manis saja deh."

"M-mau yang ukuran apa?"

"Yang besar saja," jawab Joonmyun, masih dengan senyum khasnya yang hangat.

Yixing mengangguk patah-patah. Hampir ia terjengkang karena tersandung kakinya sendiri, namun ia buru-buru menjaga keseimbangan tubuh. Ia mengambil sosis beku ukuran jumbo, membuka pembungkusnya kemudian menyalakan pemanggang.

Sembari ia menunggu tungku memanas, Yixing menjaga wajahnya tetap dalam posisi tertunduk, tak yakin ia bakal kuat hati dan iman ketika harus bertukar pandang dengan Joonmyun yang ia yakin tengah mengamatinya dengan seksama. Sorot mata pemuda itu bisa dirasakannya bahkan tanpa perlu mengerling, matanya seolah bisa menembus barrier apapun yang menghalangi.

Keheningan diantara mereka dipecah lagi-lagi oleh Joonmyun.

"Aku tidak tahu kau panitia juga,"

Suara itu mengalun begitu saja, membuat jari Yixing hampir terselomot tungku pembakaran saking kagetnya.

Ia lantas mendongak, "Ha?" Matanya mengerjap selama beberapa kali, buru-buru mengalihkan pandang saat ia akhirnya memahami pertanyaan Junmyeon yang tadi ia lemparkan padanya, "Oh aku? Emm bukan, aku bukan panitia kok. Aku cuman menemani Baekhyun, Sie danus, ingat? Sekarang dia lagi ada urusan di stand lain, jadi ia menitipkan jualannya padaku,"

"Oh," Yixing mendengar pria itu menggumam, lalu menambahkan, "Pantas aku kok tidak pernah melihatmu saat rapat,"

Yixing tertawa kecil, agak _awkward._ Menahan dirinya untuk tak mengeluarkan reaksi berlebihan. Asdfghjkl-apa itu artinya Joonmyun diam-diam memperhatikannya?

"Aku juga jarang melihatmu akhir-akhir ini,"

Yixing mendengar pria itu menggumam lagi, sedang ia hanya bisa menunduk. Ia mau memberikan balasan seperti apa? Menjawab dengan— _'Oh iya memang, soalnya aku sengaja menghindarimu karena ketahuan suka kamu, Joonmyun'_

"A-ah itu," Yixing terbata, kini ia fokus membuka pembungkus dan meletakan sosis pesanan Joonmyun yang telah ditusuk dengan kayu kecil, berserta sosis yang lain untuk jaga-jaga, ke atas pemanggang. Desis yang timbul dari olahan daging yang menyentuh besi pemanggang turut menemani. "Mungkin karena memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya sih. Semester tiga kan sudah mulai _hectic_ kan ya,"

"Iya sih," pemuda itu mengangguk. Dan akhirnya hening lagi, membiarkan desis desis suara pemanggang dan Yixing yang menggerakan tangan untuk mengoleskan bumbu, serta mengipasi permukaan atas sosis agar cepat patang dan akhirnya bisa dibalik.

 _Ckrek._

"H-ha?" Gerakan Yixing terhenti, membeku. Ia bersumpah ia mendengar suara _shutter_ kamera—yang tentu saja ia tahu asalnya dari mana. Ia menoleh, menemukan Joonmyun berdiri dengan kamera mengarah padanya—posisi jari siap membidik.

 _Ckrek._

Yixing berkedip, melihat Joonmyun menjauhkan kameranya dari mata kemudian menunduk pada display kamera, menggumam _"perfect_ " di bawah napasnya. Ia mendongak, menawarkan Yixing sebuah senyum kecil.

"Maaf ya, aku mengambil gambarmu," Ia terkekeh, menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kau kelihatan serius sekali, aku menyukai ekspresimu itu. Aku jadi tidak tahan ingin mengabadikannya,"

Yixing merona, kemudian menganggukan kepala. Jujur, ia tak lagi tahu harus bereaksi apa. Kenyataan bahwa Joonmyun mengambil gambarnya membuat tubuhnya seketika lumpuh oleh euphoria.

Ia kembali menoleh pada pemanggang, bergegas menyelesaikan satu sosis pesanan Joonmyun untuk kemudian diangkat dan akhirnya dibungkus rapi.

Begitu selesai, ia lantas mengulurkan makanannya pada Joonmyun, sembari menyebut sekian jumlah uang yang harus dibayarkan. Yixing menerima uang Joonmyun dengan tangan kanan, membungkukan kepala dan beriap memgucapkan terima kasih, tapi ia jusyru didahului.

" _Trims_ ya,"

"Eh?" Harusnya kan dia yang makasih karena sudah membeli jualannya—jualan Baekhyun sih, tapi tetap saja- kenapa malah Joonmyun? "Trims untuk apa Joon?"

"Trims karena sudah suka dengan rambut baruku. Aku pikir ini _fail_ lho, soalnya banyak orang yang tidak terlalu suka," sembari memainkan ujung rambut curly-nya, ia lagi-lagi tertawa kecil. Tawanya laksana angin surgawi yang menghembus hadir, "Kau orang pertama yang mengatakannya."

"O-oh s-sama-sama deh," ia sedikit menundukan wajah, merona semu. "Lagipula kalau dasarnya ganteng, pakai gaya rambut apapun juga tetap cocok kok," tambahnya dalam gumaman pelan, nyaris serupa bisikan. Ia berharap Joonmyun tak menangkap suaranya.

Yixing akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, begitu ia telah mengatur air mukanya menjadi lebih netral. Setidaknya kini sudah tak semerah kepiting rebus.

"Omong-omong, soal yang digrup lupakan saja, itu hanya bercanda." Yixing akhirnya memberanikan diri membawa topik itu ke permukaan. Ia tak ingin Joonmyun jadi tak nyaman atau berprasangka buruk padanya. Itu terlalu... menyakitkan.

"...Jadi hanya bercanda ya?"

Firasatnya saja atau Junmyeon terdengar agak errr... kecewa?

"Apa?"

" Padahal aku tidak masalah kalau diseriusin," Joonmyun tampak tidak bercanda ketika mengatakannya, hingga membuat nafas Yixing tertahan begitu saja.

"J-joonmyun," ia tersendat.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan kalau mau memanggilku daddy lho," Senyum itu kembali lagi, dengan binar aneh yang berenang di bola mata. Joonmyun memutar tubuh, berseru.

"Kutunggu chatmu nanti malam. Aku ke sana dulu ya, Yixing..." ia mengedipkan mata, "... _Baby."_

Jantung Yixing mulai berdebam tak kuasa. Tubuhnya membeku. Tak beraksi apapun selama beberapa waktu, bahkan hingga Joonmyun menghilang dari pandangan—

...atau hingga Baekhyun akhirnya kembali,

"Xing aku sudah—YA ZHANG YIXING, ITU SOSISKU GOSONG SEMUA!"

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **wkwk LAGI LAGI BUAT YANG GAJE GAJE. Tiba-iba kepikiran ini setelah ngeliat temen salah ngechat ke grup gede, isinya dia lagi gosipin cowok gitu. Malu lah dia wkwk. Ini fic suka suka sih, jadi maaf acak acakan kek geneeeg :""**

 **Di REVIEW bolehlah qaqa :3 gapapa saya tau ini gaje banget, jadi maki maki aja gapapa haha. Thanks para pembaca, baik itu yang rela ngasih review atau silent reader :D MAKASIH. MUAH.  
**


End file.
